


Otra vez junto a ti

by Kyaroru_Sakimura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaroru_Sakimura/pseuds/Kyaroru_Sakimura
Summary: Ganaron… habían ganadoY eso qué importa, él ya no estaba… él ya no volvería... regresaron amigos y familiares; estaba aliviado, pero no feliz. Se alegra de que todo esté bien porque significa que se puede ir, ya no es necesario estar aquí.Forma parte del SteveTony Undisclosed Tales 2019Ilustraciones por Camila Vanegashttps://drive.google.com/open?id=1ThFCNJ0MXoBNDdVSHt0ANuTVQGWuB4Af
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Otra vez junto a ti

_Ganaron ... habían ganado_

_Y eso qué importa, él ya no estaba ... él ya no volvería ... regresaron amigos y familiares; estaba aliviado, pero no feliz. Se alegra de que todo esté bien porque significa que se puede ir, ya no es necesario estar aquí._

...

**¡Noticia de última hora!**

**El famoso héroe y fugitivo Steve Rogers o mejor conocido como el Capitán América ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe dónde podría estar, ni siquiera los antiguos vengadores o la esperanza real de Nueva York, SPIDERMAN.**

**Seguiremos informando.**

\- ¿No vas a volver verdad? -. Una voz masculina opaca las noticias que transmiten un viejo televisor.

\- No -. Y con esa respuesta ese hombre se marchó de la vieja cabaña. La persona que se quedó sentada en el comedor era Steve Rogers, uno de los héroes que salvó al mundo. Desde la muerte de Tony se alejó de todos y todo, trataron mil veces de convencerlo de quedarse, pero él se negó, perder a Tony fue lo último que necesito para irse.

Actualmente, se encuentra en una cabaña solitaria en Alaska, sus vecinos casi nunca los ve, tiene electricidad y agua abastecida de los generadores cortesía de Pepper, quién no lo dejo rechazarlo.

Pasaban los días y las semanas, trabajaba cortando leña, reparando la casa o dibujando, recreando la belleza de su amado. Si alguna vez lo visitas verías en su habitación repleto de dibujos de Ironman, colocados celosamente en las paredes a excepción de la ventana, alrededor de esta solo había una silla simple.

* * *

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QSDIH5sxqwB55ZGO07uTLKGqhQ4BaYUS

* * *

Ver al cielo en las noches se ha convertido en un hábito, las estrellas se ven perfectamente desde su ventana, son las únicas que le dan un poco de paz. Con sus recursos limitados pudo estudiar un poco de ellas, ahora ya sabe identificarlas. La estrella polar es su favorita, tan brillante y majestuosa, pareciera que estaba diciendo algo mas no sabía que, además le recuerda a Tony, _era igual a Tony._

Una noche, al contemplar las estrellas, se durmió frente a la ventana despertando en la madrugada; Se volvió a acomodar en la silla, iba a tener un dolor de espalda en la mañana, dio un último vistazo al cielo para irse a dormir a la cama.

Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó anonadado, había luces… luces de edificios ¿cómo era posible? Sin pensarlo, tomo su suéter y las válvulas a los edificios, la ventaja de tener el suero es no tener frío en este clima, pero la temperatura estaba cambiando. 

Cada vez estaba más cerca de distinguir la ciudad, era ... la antigua base de Shield. Las dudas quirúrgicas en su cabeza ¿era un sueño? ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sería un hechizo del Doctor Strange? No, no podría ser real ... no era real, es un sueño ... es un sueño.

Con miedo a lo desconocido comenzó a retroceder, hasta que un carro casi lo atropella. 

Se consideró desorientado; el conductor salió del auto preguntado si se encontraron bien, no sabía qué contestar. Las dudas persisten en su cabeza, pedía que sus ojos le mintieran, lo engañaran para no alimentar la esperanza de su corazón, la persona que se enfrentan frente a él ...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? - Volvió a preguntar Jarvis 

\- Jarvis, ¿qué sucede? - Howard venta del vehículo con molestia, no quería llegar tarde con el agente Carter, que se esfumó al instante de ver al Capitán. - Steve ... ¿Qué? Ste- ¡OH POR DIOS! ROGERS

Frenético salió del auto sin importarle nada ni siquiera la persona que golpeó con la puerta, se aproximo al rubio espantado.- ¿Como? Te buscamos en todas las partes, pensamos que estabas muerto. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Como llegaste aquí? Ven, sube. Jarvis conduce, hay que llegar con Peggy.- Metido en su mundo, ignoró la mirada de ilusión del rubio.

 _< < Tony ... >> _ se escuchó en el viento.

* * *

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EcddyY5Zp_jJh7yNSCDm8l-b3OEvdvPu

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido, la manera en que se puede adaptar al mundo que se presentaba le sorprendía; su mente no quería aceptar que había vuelto un tiempo qué podría ser feliz junto a su amado, pero su corazón se llenaba de anhelo por volverlo a ver, aunque no sea el mismo Tony que amo aquí es joven de no más de veintitantos años y sin duda él es hermoso cual fuera de su edad. Por ahora se conformaba con verlo, mirar su caminar, sus ojos, sus labios y su increíble personalidad.

...

La estrella se veían claramente en ese lugar, podía mirar a la estrella Polar, como siempre le quería decir algo, pero esta callaba; es una de las pocas cosas que mantiene al cliente para no volver sin importarle la misión que tenía que cumplir, hace el tiempo que dejó de importar que sucedió en el mundo a menos que afecte a Tony. 

...

El enemigo golpeaba sin descanso, la mitad de sus hombres se encontraban heridos o muertos, no tenían escapatoria. Sam, uno de los pocos rostros conocidos, luchaba a su lado contra agentes de Hidra -sin importar el tiempo le siguen perjudicando la vida-, aunque les ganaban en número no se rendiría; Por la mente del ídolo de América solo se encuentra Tony, su relación hacia avanzado desde la última vez que llegué a la misión -no tanto como le gustaría al capitán- se han vuelto cerca hasta el punto de atreverse a verlo a solas.

 _Tengo que volver con Tony, se lo prometí._ Un recuerdo se coló por su cabeza:

* * *

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h8AL_SnKF61vhQbicqK0uUsz4lLDzgEp

* * *

_ << \- Me tengo que ir, Tony _

_\- ¿Por qué? La última vez por poco y sin ventas en vivo_

_-Es mi deber, no te preocupes.- Le dio un beso en la frente.- Pronto volvere >> _

Con mayor motivación se defendió, pero no contó la bomba que detonó.

...

La música sonaba en todo el lugar, un tranquilo vals al ritmo del amor. 

_\- Cariño, despierta. Vamos ... Capitán ... Capipaleta despierta._

\- ¿Tony?

\- Por fin me responde, pensé que el hielo te había congelado el cerebro.- El joven Stark se rió de su propia ocurrencia. El rubio desorientado vio que estaban en un lago congelado.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Que Paso?

\- No sé, tu dimelo Rogers. ¿En dónde estamos? 

Steve comenzó a reconocer el lugar, es el lago que está cerca de la casa en Alaska ... ¿qué significa nuestro? ¿Entonces todo ese tiempo fue un sueño? No, Tony joven estaba ahí con él, no es un sueño.

\- ¿Le parece bailar, Capitán? Creo que me lo debe, después de todo con Morgan nunca hubo tiempo.

-¿What?

—Vamos, ¿acaso que ya te esta pegando lo senil? No me dejes plantado, es un solo baile.

No entendía nada, el Tony frente a él era ese joven impertinente de veintitantos años ¿como sabia de Morgan? Con duda se acercó, lo que tomaron de la cintura mientras que el castaño del cuello, el baile había empezado, olvidó todas sus preguntas y se dedicó a disfrutar el momento. No supo cuando la música se detuvo, ni el porqué comenzó a sentir el cuerpo de Tony más grande, él solo comenzó hasta no sentir nada.

_ << Te amo Tony >> _

_ << También te amo, Steve >>_

* * *

_https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IylTXiKx_cxMJytwIcorf-tSTS35WpLq_

* * *

**_..._** ****

**_NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA_ **

**_Se nos informa que el ex líder de los Vengadores, el reconocido Capitán América, fue encontrado afueras de su actual residencia muerta, de lo que especulan los expertos, por hipotermia. Es una pena para la nación perder a un valioso héroe, el presidente da un comunicado sobre los recientes acontecimientos junto a la conmemoración de Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man, quién hace un año nos rescato de los alienígenas dando su vida en esta guerra ._ **

**_Sin duda, el país está de luto._ **

**_Entre otras noticias, los científicos avisan de un espectacular éxito estelar, hoy en la noche en todos los cielos del mundo se verá con claridad las estrellas, especialmente la estrella Polar. Será un gran espectáculo._ **

**_Continuamos contigo Diana._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero a agradecer a Camila por trabajar conmigo en esta colaboración y tenerme paciencia.  
> Es una chica increible, sus ilustraciones son hermosas, para ver más de su trabajo aquí esta su IG: https://www.instagram.com/camila_v19/?igshid=aqpd6j2478m7
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
